The Ultimate Lifeform OVA:Fear The All-Seeing
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: Shadow receives news that Maria may have survived and is currently residing on a planet where the universe's greatest warriors meet to see who is the mightiest of all. ShadowxMariaxOC.Please read and review


"Oh Shadie" a light girlish voice called from Shadow's porch,usually on quiet,surreal days like this the Mobians come to visit him without calling or notifying him probably because they already knew the answer anyway.

_Who the hell is at my house at 6am I mean what's so wrong with leaving me alone?!_

"Hold Up" he ordered attempting to scare the present visitor but it was failing miserably so he went ahead and forced his body from his backyard to his patio.

Shadow humbled the guest and slowly let light through his doorway before the guest forced it all the way open not letting Shadow have his way.

"Amy why are you here!" Shadow yelled with a bit of relief that it wasn't **him**.The pinkette smiled and punched the lifeform in a very sensitive place.

"How dare you speak to your sister-in law like that!" Amy asked with the infamous piko-piko in her feeble grasp.

Shadow stood his ground against Amy which wasn't wise considering he had no way to defend guns were in his closet and his choas power is nearly depleted with him just waking up but he was too angry to care about his own physical well-being.

"Amy I love you but that blue idiot is not related to me" Shadow stated with piercing eyes.

"But you two look alike just be bro's" Amy pleaded while laughing at Shadow's clear frustration.

Shadow facepalmed and looked at his watch

"_No way it's 7:30 already this girl can talk her ass off"_

"So Amy what did you need a car,some milk a muzzle"

Amy gave a small pout before reaching in her coat pocket and pulling out a small grey trinket the size of Shadow's inhibitor rings.

"Me and Sonic found this on what remained of the Space Colony Ark and you need to see this" Amy explained.

Shadow noticed Amy's transition to cheerful to calm in 3 seconds flat he grabbed her shoulder and looked down at the device.

"Amy what's going on" Shadow asked with his very rare soft voice.

His question was answered when a golden female hedgehog dressed in a linen blue dress and matching headphones appeared as a hologram from the device.

Shadow's eyes grew wide and even more rare tears formed in his burning red eyes.

"Is that..."

"Yes Shadow Maria survived" Amy answered with her emotions matching Shadow's(another very rare).

Amy gave a warming hug to Shadow he knew Sonic was looking out for him when he started his search to see if Maria survived.

_I don't know if should get Faker for making me cry or if should hug him for finding the only girl I ever loved other than Amy(Sister!)._

"You really need to listen to this" she whispered while make a clicking sound with the device. "Shadow if you're still alive to listen to this then you should know that someone saved me and I have come to love him and his people and as for my whereabouts well I guess you and your friends got a mystery on y'all hands"

Shadow gave a cocky smirk at the fact of hearing Maria speak with such knew Maria's voice gave Shadow another hope.

"Pretty cute" Amy observed

Shadow glanced at Amy then a small smile appeared with Amy being taken aback at the gleaming hedgie.

"Well I guess we got a hedgehog to find,Miles told everyone to meet him at the workshop" Amy said with confidence

"Don't get cocky Rose even if we have evidence Maria's alive we have no idea where to start" Shadow crossed his arms and slammed the door in the pinkette's face

"At least he's getting better maybe finding Maria will change Shadow" Amy always truly believed Shadow's root of unhappiness is cause of Maria's cruel death.

"Now he has no more excuses..."

Shadow scurried into his room he had a lot on his mind and he needed to sort himself if was going to be any help in the search for Maria.

_Who saved Maria from a bullet,well whoever he is how did he transform her into a hedgehog._

It was strange that such a powerful being could exist and only seek to help and not conquer.

_It doesn't matter anyway she's alive and in that man's arms she does need protection after all._

Shadow also wondered what other planet she could have take refuge to that had potential to sustain life.

_Earth is out G.U.N would have notified me the second she was spotted_ and _we looked around here in Mobius._

Shadow's mind was exhausting itself and all the what-if's in the situation didn't help either.

_What if that message is old and her "savior" had his way with her and then killed her off._

Shadow savaged a duffel bag from his bed and packed two pistols and six pairs of gloves just in case.

_Tails is one to plan ahead he probably already knows Maria's current location_

Shadow walked through forests and deep ebony hog doesn't rely on public transportation.

_Damn that kitsune for living so far in this thick forest_

Shadow stumbled and tripped over a few branches before he stood in front a old-timey wooden cabin

"Faker long time no see!" a familiar cocky voice echoed through the rotting door.


End file.
